Thinking Of You Pensando Em Você
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Porque quando eu estou com ele  Eu estou pensando em você  Pensando em você  O que você faria se  Fosse você quem  Estivesse passando a noite  Oh! Queria que eu  Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos
1. Chapter 1

_**É engraçado como o mundo da voltas, é mais engraçado ainda com eu dei voltas uma pior do que a outra e quando achei que minha vez tinha chegado acabei pior do que comecei:**_

Que saber? Cansei de tentar. Para que? Se quanto mais tento mais fraca fico, para você deve ser fácil fica cem por cento concentrado em mais um caso, mas para mim não é, para mim é uma tortura pessoal ter que atender suas chamadas das três horas da manhã e não conseguir dizer não, ter que compartilha informações com você que finge que não existo, ter que olha para seus olhos azuis, ter que te olhar e não poder te tocar.

Cansei de me convencer de tudo isso, é inútil você já me roubou o coração não adianta mais lutar e mesmo assim eu tento. _"Você merece ter uma vida" _Foi o que me disse e é o que tento fazer mais porque me sinto como se ainda estivesse presa a você?

–O que vai querer Sara? – Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo Hank.

–Fica a sua escolha. –Respondi, esta fazendo o que Grissom me disse, tendo uma vida ou melhor começando uma com o Hank.

**Comparisons are easily done**

Comparações são facilmente feitas

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

Uma vez que você prova a perfeição

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore

**I picked the ripest one**

Eu peguei a mais madura

**I still got the seed**

Eu ainda tenho a semente

–Algum problema? –Mias uma vez ele me tirou dos pensamentos era melhor fica acordada nao ai estraga tudo por alguem que nao me mereçe.

–Nao, porque acha isso?

–Voce esta distante, pensativa. Algo errado? –Otimo Sara ele percebeu!

–Nao é nada, so o trabalho ultimamente anda me deixando cansada. –Menti parciamente nao era bem o trabalho mais sim o que se encontra nele.

–Tem certeza que é so isso?

–Claro, vamos esqueçer isso um pouco, como foi seu dia? –Tentei mudar de assunto.

–Nao muito bom seria melhor se voce estivesse la. –Ele disse pegando minha mao que estava em cima da mesa, nao senti nada alem de sua mae em cima da minha é diferente com o Grissom so de o olhar ja sinto um arrepio pelo meu corpo, com o Hank é como se fosse so mais um...

–Sara tem certeza que esta tudo bem? Voce me pparece triste.. Eu te magoei?

–Nao voce nao fez nada, coisa minha daqui a pouco passa, vamos comer ja chegou.

"_Voce merece uma vida" _Porque essa palavras nao saem de minha mente? Porque nao consigo esquecer sua voz?porque ela inssitir em me assombra? Sera que um dia irei finalmente te esquecer ? sera que umd dia vou poder seguir em frente? Sera que um dia vou finalmente te esqueçer? Em Grissom?

Quando vou poder seguir em frente? Ter a vida que mereço ter? Sera que nunca vou poder ser feliz? Sera que sera sempre assim? Sera que nunca terei respostas... eu tenho que recomeçar, tenho que ser feliz mesmo que nao possa ser com voce, tenho que supera isso eu posso so basta mais um esforço. Eu acho...

**You said move on**

Você disse "siga em frente"

**Where do I go?**

Pra onde vou?

**I guess second best**

Acho que "segundo melhor"

**Is all I will know**

É tudo que eu vou conhecer

Assim que acabamos de jantar ele fez questão de me levar em casa já que meu carro ficara na frente do laboratório.

–Sabe Sara foi maravilhoso este tempo que fiquei com você.

–Por que acha isso? –Perguntei curiosa.

–São tantos motivos deixa eu ver... Porque você é linda, inteligente, personalidade forte o que admiro bastante, é encantadora, roubou meu coração. Você é única Sara. – Ao dizer isso ele colocou minha mao sobre meu rosto fechei os olhos imaginando a mãe _dele_ em mim, imaginei como seria perfeito se um dia _ele_ me tocasse, me desejasse. Abri os olhos tentando fugir de minha loucura mais me deparei com seus olhos azuis nos meus, aqueles olhos que nunca sei o que querem dizer, aqueles olhos que só _ele _tem.

–Sara você me ouvindo? –De repente a imagem de seus olhos desapareceram e encontrei o olhar de Hank confuso.

–Claro que estou. –Menti sorrindo. Eu só posso esta louca.

–Eu quero ter uma vida com você Sara. –Confesso que suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa, mais por quê? Se há minutos atrás tinha ter decidido começar de novo com ele. –O que me diz?

–Eu... –Antes mesmo que pensasse em uma resposta fui interrompida pelo celular. –Só um instante.

Quando vi era uma mensagem do Grissom:

_Sara,_

_Preciso de você agora recebi uma chamada mais todos já estão ocupados, venha para o laboratório imediatamente._

_Gil Grissom._

–Pelo visto você tem trabalho no dia de folga.

**Cause when I'm with him**

Porque quando eu estou com ele

**I am thinking of you**

Eu estou pensando em você

**Thinking of you**

Pensando em você

**What you would do if**

O que você faria se

**You were the one**

Fosse você quem

**Who was spending the night**

Estivesse passando a noite

**Oh I wish that I**

Oh! Queria que eu

**Was looking into your eyes**

Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos

–Desculpa é emergencia. –Disse, ele me parecia chateado com meu chamado que pra varia nao poe negar.

Ele pernanceu em silencio durante o caminho, nao posso o culpar por esta chateado é meu dia de folga se quizer posso nao ir mais nao consigo, nao consigo negar a _ele_. Porque? Simples sou uma idiota por varias motivos um deles é achar que com o Hank posso o esqueçer mais quem eu quero enganar alem de mim mesma? Nao posso, nao consigo o olahr se nao ver_ ele,_ nao posso o sentir sem deseja sentir _ele_.

Falo de tudo para poder chamar sua atenção, faço de tudo para ser notado não como mais uma mais como mulher sua mulher. Na sei o porquê _dele_ ter me chamando tanto a atenção a ponto de me deixar assim, mais me chamou e cada gesto seu, cada palavra dirigida a mim já considero uma avanço e quem sabe um dia com esses pequenos passos o tenha.

Grissom é o que me da forças para continua mesmo não sabendo disso, ele é o calor que me mantém viva em meio gelo, ele é mais do que um desejo ele é minha única razão para estar em Vegas, ele é minha razão para levanta de manha todos os dias ou no meio da noite as pressas, ele é minha razão.

**You're like an Indian summer**

Você é como um verão indiano

**In the middle of winter**

No meio do inverno

**Like a hard candy**

Como um doce duro

**With a surprise center**

Com uma surpresa no meio

**How do I get better**

Como eu fico melhor

**Once I've had the best**

Sendo que eu provei do melhor?

**You said there's**

Você disse que há

**Tons of fish in the water**

Toneladas de peixes na água

**So the waters I will test**

Então eu vou provar das águas

–Chegamos. –Hank disse com uma voz triste me fazendo senti mais culpada ele não tinha culpa de nada.

–Ali não é o Grissom? –Olhei para onde ele apontou, estava certo era Grissom beijando uma mulher que nunca havia visto.

–Quem diria. –Não sabia o que dizer, minha vontade é de ir lá e acabaça com essa sei lá quem, ir lá e fala todo o que sinto por ele, mais não conseguir fazer isso pois alem da raiva a tristeza havia tomado conta de mim. Meu corpo não se mexia e nem meus olhos desviavam da cena.

–Sara o que foi? –Não o respondi nem eu mais entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, senti meu coração aumenta os batimentos, senti meus olhos se encherem de água, senti que minhas mãos tremiam, senti que chorava. Isso mesmo chorava bem ali na frente do Hank ou de qualquer um que passasse. O que mais tenho a perde se já o perdi? Chorei, deixei meus olhos vermelhos, forcei-os a produzir mais lagrimas não ha mais o que fazer eu i perdi sem mesmo o ganhar.

–Agora entendi você o ama. –O encarei por um tempo, então é isso que me restou? Nada. Não, não vou fica assim.

–Não, não o amo.

–Sara eu estou vendo...

–Esta me vendo com raiva, raiva por ter que ser chamada em meu dia de folga para trabalha enquanto ele fica ai beijando não sei quem na frente do laboratório! Não é justo sabia? Estou cansada de fazer tudo por contra própria se ele quer um caso resolvido ele que o resolver. Que saber de mais? Quero ir para casa!

–Sara não minta para mim...

–Eu não estou mentindo esta bem? Se não quiser acredita problema seu pois eu vou para casa!

Antes que pudesse sair do carro ele me segurou.

–Eu te levo.

A ida para meu apartamento fui silenciosa assim como a volta eu não havia o enganado por inteiro mais sei como o convencer.

–Quer entra? –Perguntei quando já estávamos na porta.

–Não sei é melhor eu ir.

–Vai me deixar aqui? –Perguntei sorrindo de um jeito provocador.

–Não.

Ele entrou batendo a porta e me beijou apressadamente devolvi o beijo que ficou cada vez mais emergente. Logo senti suas mãos passando pelo meu corpo e me levando ate a cama.

"_Você merece uma vida"_ Novamente suas palavras invadiram minha mente me tirando da realidade, mesmo depois do que vi, mesmo sabendo que ele não me pertence e nunca vai me pertence não pode deixar de imaginar como seria ele me tocando, me beijando me domando por inteira só para ela, e quando senti a mao do Hank levantando meu vestido.

–Nao! –Gritei me libertando de seus braços, é isso mesmo que eu quero? Usar alguém para esquecer outro? Me enganar mais uma vez? Acabar co minha vida? Não pela primeira vez vou agi como uma adulta.

–Sara ...

–Vá embora Hank! Me deixa em paz! Vá embora e não volte mais!

–Você tem que se decidi Sara ou eu ou ele.

–Ele. –Disse antes de bater mais uma vez a porta.

**He kissed my lips**

Ele beijou os meus lábios

**I taste your mouth**

Eu sinto da sua boca

**He pulled me in**

Ele me colocou para dentro

**I was disgusted with myself**

Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma


	2. Chapter 2

Fui para o banheiro lavando o rosto, peguei uma roupa simples e meu kit e sai do apartamento, já se passava quase uma hora que Grissom havia me chamado vou receber uma bronca mais do que importa?

Consegui pegar um taxi vazio direto para o laboratório não me importa mais no que tenho para perde, só sei que não posso mais conviver com isso sozinha se o amo Le tem que saber com um alguém ou não.

Assim que cheguei paguei o taxi e me dirigi para sua sala segurando as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em escorrer.

–Grissom posso fala com você? –Perguntei assim que parei em frente a sua sala ele estava la olhando alguns papeis e nem se virou para mim.

–Esta atrasada.

–Hoje é meu dia de folga nem para esta aqui era. –Depois dessa resposta ele me encarou confuso, novamente encontrei com aqueles olhos azuis que fizeram uma lagrima escapar de meus olhos.

–Sara você esta chorando? –Ele se levantou e começou a andar em minha direção.

–Não encosta em mim. –Ele parou assim que disse isso.

–O que tem com você?

–Vim pedir minha demissão. Estou indo a São Francisco hoje.

–Você vai embora?

–Vou, só vim te avisa para colocar alguém em meu lugar mesmo sendo em cima da hora, adeus Grissom.

–Sara espera. –Antes que pudesse ir logo embora ele me puxou pela mao me fazendo arrepia e cresce uma quentura dentro de mim.

–O que você quer em? –Tentei parecer mais uma vez grossa mais não conseguir, é mais do que um castigo ser tocada por ele depois de tanto deseja isso, mas não posso me entrega ao desejo de tocá-lo, não sabendo que irei o prejudica.

–Te ajudar.

–Mas não pode.

–Por quê? –Já não conseguia mais segura as lagrimas, seus olhos azuis me encaram buscando explicação e me entreguei a eles.

–Porque você é meu problema.

–Do que esta falando?

–De tudo Grissom! De não agüenta te olhar sem te querer, de não deixar de chora todas as noites por não esta com você, de não conseguir olha para uma pessoa sem te imagina, não conseguir amar mais ninguém te amando, de te ver todos os dias e não fala o que sinto, de não ser a pessoa que pode te fazer feliz porque eu te amo Grissom.

Não conseguir ler sua expressão depois de praticamente me declara, sua mão ainda segurava a minha assim como as lagrimas ainda escorriam, o olhei atentamente tentando descobrir algo mais falhei e não só com a tentativa de descoberta mais comigo mesmo pois enfeitiçada pelo seu olhar me aproximei e como ele não se afastou encostei meus lábios nos dele.

O beijei lentamente em meio as lagrimas, e quando menos esperava ele retribuiu o beijo o deixando mais intenso. Senti sua mão sair da minha e ir para meu pescoço nos aproximando ainda mais.

–Não, pare. –Ele disse me afastando.

–O que foi?

–Não posso.

–É por causa dela não é? A mulher que vi te beijando? Grissom não é possível que você não sinta nada por mim, nada!

**Cause when I'm with him**

_Porque quando eu estou com ele_

**I am thinking of you**

_Eu estou pensando em você _

**Thinking of you**

_Pensando em você_

**What you would do if**

_O que você faria se _

**You were the one**

_Fosse você quem_

**Who was spending the night**

_Estivesse passando a noite_

**Oh I wish that I**

_Oh! Queria que eu_

**Was looking into… **

_Estivesse olhando nos seus..._

–Sara eu nao estou com ninguém, quem você viu é uma velha amiga que ser um pouco mais do que isso mais eu nao quero esse é a verdade. –Nao acreditei no que ouvi foi tudo um engano ele ainda pode ser meu.

–Então...

–Não podemos fica juntos Sara apesar de você me amar eu nao te amo. –As quatro ultimas palavras foram como um tiro em meu coração..nao pode ser verdade...nao depois de eu ter chegado ate aqui...

Nao conseguir dizer nada a ele, nao conseguir fazer mais nada a nao ser sair chorando ignorando os olhares a minha direção, entrei no primeiro lugar que por acaso é onde o Greg e para piora ele estava lá.

–Sara o que aconteceu?

–Greg me deixa fica, por favor... –Disse em meio o choro não tinha mais para onde ir minha única vontade de viver era para um dia poder o ter mais agora tudo desapareceu como se fossem nada.

–Claro, quer que eu te deixe sozinha? -Fiz que sim com a cabeça ele saiu me deixando em mim mesmo.

_–"__Você merece uma vida" _Como posso merecer uma vida se a única que desejo ter é ao seu lado, porque você faz isso comigo em Grissom? Por quê?

_**E foi assim que terminei como CSI , chorando no meio do laboratório com todos me olhado, confesso que ainda fiquei na esperança dele aparecer na porta me implorando perdão dizendo que me ama. Mais só esperei pois nada aconteceu.**_

**You're the best**

_Você é o melhor _

**And yes I do regret**

_E sim, eu realmente me arrependo_

**How I could let myself**

_Como eu pude me permitir _

**Let you GO**

_ Deixar você ir _

**Now the lesson's learned**

_Agora a lição está aprendida _

**I touched it I was burned**

_Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada _

**Oh I think you should know**

_Oh! Eu acho que você deveria saber_

E aqui estou eu mais uma vez em casa só que dessa vez as lagrimas já secaram, já estou calma mais não conformada. Acho que isso, nunca irei fica mais o que posso fazer? Já tinha ouvindo com todas as palavras que ele não me ama, não a mais nada a ser feito.

Ouvi a capainha toca, não quero atender mais pode ser ele... Num pulo aparece na porta mais não é quem eu quero. Apenas o porteiro.

–Me pediram para lhe entrega isso Sra. Sidle, Boa noite.

–Boa noite. –Respondi vendo de quem era mais não tem remetente mesmo assim resolvi abri e me deu conta de que mais uma vez o mundo deu outra volta.

_ Sara,_

_Sei que te fiz mal hoje no laboratório acredite não queria e magoa você não merece alguém como eu que te faço chora._

_Você é linda, jovem ainda tem muito que viver não merece alguém com eu já limitado, mas ao te ver chorando hoje vi que cometi um erro, eu mentir para você e talvez nunca seja perdoado por esse sofrimento que estou lhe causando._

_A verdade é que não consigo mais fica longe de você talvez esse seja o motivo por te chamar nos dias de folga, não te quero longe e com mais ninguém. A verdade é que não consigo te olhar sem me sentir estranho sem querer te tocar. A verdade é que eu te amo e se hoje te disse ao contrario foi porque não te quero ver condenada a fica perto de alguém como eu, e também porque tenho medo Sara._

_Medo por me entregar a esse sentimento e me arrepender depois mais já estou arrependido por não ter dito a verdade antes._

_Perdoe-me por hoje e assinei sua demissão amanha se ainda quiser de minha vida Brass ira te entrega. Jamais irei te esquecer_

_Gil Grissom._

_Ps: Saiba que não consigo olhar para mais ninguém sem não pensar em você. Eu te amo essa é a verdade._

**Cause when I'm with him**

_Porque quando eu estou com ele_

**I am thinking of you**

_Eu estou pensando em você _

**Thinking of you**

_Pensando em você_

**What you would do if**

_O que você faria se _

**You were the one**

_Fosse você quem_

**Who was spending the night**

_Estivesse passando a noite_

**Oh I wish that I**

_Oh! Queria que eu_

**Was looking into… **

_Estivesse olhando nos seus..._

Não conseguir desgrudar os olhos da carta, então por tudo que chorei era mentira. Não conseguir sentir raiva disse, pelo contrario sorri de felicidade o que não fazia a muito tempo. De repente me lembrei do que o porteiro disse, que haviam pedido para ele entregar, será possível ele esta aqui... Não fiquei esperando mais nem um minuto desci o elevador chegando do salão de se encontra em plena escuridão o porteiro não estava mais lá.

–Grissom! –Gritei em meio ao nada, o vento frio arrepiou meu corpo. –Grissom! –O chamei novamente mais não obtive resposta.

–Grissom! –Era tarde ele havia partido.

Comecei a andar sem rumo pelo prédio ate que sentei em um banco no pequeno jardim e fiquei olhando o céu azul assim como seus olhos.

Finalmente as coisas estão realmente em minhas mãos, ou ai aceitava a idéia da demissão e me mudava para São Francisco ou ficava e arriscava tudo ao lado dele.

O que quero mesmo é te ver mais agora nesse momento, será que você vai mesmo me deixar aqui sozinha? Não posso espera ate amanhecer, ate la pode ser tarde de mais.

**Your eyes**

_Seus olhos_

**Looking into your eyes**

_Olhando nos seus olhos _

**Looking into your eyes**

_Olhando nos seus olhos _

**Oh won't you walk through**

_Oh você não vai vir _

**And bust in the door and**

_E arrombar a porta, e _

**Take me away**

_Me levar embora?_

**Oh no more mistakes**

_Oh! Sem mais erros _

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

_Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar_

**Stay...**

_Ficar..._

–Sara? – Olhei para trás assustado e encontrei aquele azul de seus olhos mais dessa vez é real.

–Grissom?

–Não posso espera ate amanha para ouviu sua resposta, me perdoa?

–Pelo que?

–Por tudo.

–Não posso perdoa alguém que me faz feliz. –Não pode ver sua expressão em meio a escuridão, mas pude ver seus olhas cada vez mais perto de mim.

**Eu não sei o que pode acontecer depois que finalmente o ter, não sei se vou para São Francisco , se ficar também não sei o que irei disser aos outros porque chorava. Só sei de uma coisa.**

**Sei que cada lagrima chorada valeu à pena, pois finalmente Grissom esta comigo de verdade e não importa o que escolher ele sempre vai estar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ignorei que Grissom me amava. O que naquele momento não devia ter ignorado, _assim como tantas coisas em minha vida. Nunca foi boa em ignora, assim como nunca fui boa em amar. Nunca consegui ignora meu passado, assim como nunca soube amar Grissom de forma que tivesse evitado tudo isto.

Eu conheci a verdade do mundo mais cedo, mas nem assim consegui aceita alguma delas. Só que coisas que eu acreditava que eram verdades eram na verdade mentiras, e muitas vezes essas descobertas eram tarde de mais, e mesmo que eu quisesse aceita-las não sabia mais como. Pode parecer confuso, mas de tantas coisas que já escutei e investiguei não me parece tão incompreensível assim, afinal minha vida é uma verdadeira confusão.

Uma fonte? Tenho varias principalmente a confusão que me meti por causa de Grissom, e depois dela...

Capitulo 3

As coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Uma hora vi meus pés cambaleando pela causada, vi minha cabeça gira diante da quantidade de álcool que ingeri, vi minha visão embaça tentando enxerga algo alem de que meus pés e as luzes da cidade. Já em outros segundos me vi indo para o asfalto, me vi pressa em uma dor que de minha barriga que seguiu para meu corpo inteiro, senti minha cabeça bater contra algo duro e úmido, alem de ter sentindo o cheiro de sangue após um estalo.

Então a escuridão me veio, mas eu tentei lutar contra ela, não sei por que mais senti como se tivesse que me manter acordada, se é que eu estava acordada. Algumas vezes as luzes, não sei se era da cidade ou não, me fugiam deixando tudo escuro, mas em outras vezes conseguia ver uma claridade por mais mínima que fosse e ate ouvir murmúrios de pessoas.

Eu queria levantar tentar disser para alguém me tira dali, queria saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, mas não consegui nada alem de lutar contra a escuridão. O tempo se arrastava e a dor cada vez mais aumentava e os gritos não saiam de minha garganta. De repente ouvi como se alguém tivesse falando comigo.

–Sara! Sara, por favor, me fale alguma coisa. –Sim meu nome é Sara, mas não conseguir identifica a voz...

–Por favor, filha... –A mesma voz pediu e me chamou de filha, mas não pode ser meu pai, ele esta morto eu o vi morrendo pelas facadas em seu corpo, só se eu estou morta.

Mas uma vez a voz me chamou e eu a reconheci, não estou morta, não ainda. A voz é de Brass, ele esta comigo. Queria suspira de alivio, mas era impossível diante da dor, só que Brass esta comigo e eu sei que posso contar com ele.

De repente senti uma pontada em minha barriga como se tivesse me perfurando, então consegui gritar, mas isso não fez um alivio realmente surgi, pois logo depois a dor piorou e eu consegui grita novamente. No terceiro grito e com algo molhado caindo sobre meu rosto senti uma mão me segura e eu não sei como reconheci o toque, mesmo toque que um dia me fez sentir realmente completa e desejada, o toque de Grissom.

–Vai fica tudo bem meu amor. –Ele sussurrou para mim, não sabia como me sentir diante de como me chamou, afinal só sentia a dor, mas tentei confia em suas palavras.

Não gritei mais, fui vencida pela escuridão que me tomou, não há mais luzes, não há mais palavras em sussurro, não há mais o toque, só a dor...

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, parece que não durmo há dias provavelmente estou atrasada para o trabalho. Merda! Nick me pede ajuda e eu fico dormindo, que bela amiga eu sou.

–Sara? –Ouvi Brass me chamar, o que ele esta fazendo na casa de Nick?

–O que faz aqui? –Perguntei conseguindo ver sua imagem. Ele não me respondeu ficou me observando como se eu tivesse dito algo errado, foi ai que percebi que não estou na casa de Nick. –Que lugar é este?

–Você não lembra de nada? –Ele perguntou, eu ai disser não, mas fechei minha boca.

–O que aconteceu exatamente? –Perguntei lembrando-me das luzes, da dor infernal e de...Grissom... Lembrei também da voz de ambos. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que estou em um quarto de hospital, senti tubos em meu nariz e em meus braços. Que ótimo...

–Você sofreu um acidente, foi atropelada e... –Percebi que ele ai disser outra coisa, mas perdeu a coragem.

–E... –O incentivei enquanto tentava me lembrar do acidente, mas não consegui.

–Você perdeu seu filho, sinto muito Sara.

–Eu o que? –Perguntei alterando meu tom de voz, nem meu estado de não ter dormido há dias fez meu espanto diminui.

–Você não sabia... –Não foi uma pergunta e sim uma conclusão. De nos dois.

Brass não disse, mas nada, apenas me olhou com uma expressão preocupada. Eu também não emiti som algum, nem que quisesse duvido que fosse conseguir. Fechei os olhos tentando me concentra em mim mesma. Inútil.

Minha cabeça começou a gira diante das informações, eu tenho que concentra tudo, tenho que entender.

–Grissom. –Foi o que consegui fala com uma voz baixa, não faço ideia se Brass ouviu, não foi um pedido e sim uma observação que fez as coisas se encaixarem, e fez uma outra dor surgi. A dois messes estive com ele, dois messes antes de voltar a São Francisco onde tentei recomeça, dois messes que não me sentia bem e não dei a mínima importância.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, vários pensamentos surgiam mais não captei nenhum deles, não sei como me senti, nem como agir, a confusão que eu acreditava ser típica de mim aumentou drasticamente e mesmo entendendo eu não aceitava.

A perda me apareceu, a perda que como todas as outras apareceu quando perdi, mas eu perdi o que nem sabia que tinha. O bolo aumentou, fiquei sem reação ate que finalmente consegui chorar.

Chorei por tudo que estava preso dentro de mim e por vai se prender. Chorei por sempre ter sido fraca mesmo muitas achando que eu era forte, chorei por não ter sabido amar, chorei por ter sido tão estúpida. Chorei por ter matado meu filho...

–Eu estou com você. –Ouvi a voz de Grissom, mas não abri os olhos para saber se era mesmo ele, e não foi preciso, pois mais uma vez reconheci seu toque pelo seu abraço delicado em meu corpo. Obriguei-me a tentar me levantar, levantei meus braços, provavelmente fazendo alguma agulha sair do lugar, e os contornei pelo seu pescoço, então me sente protegida.

Grissom não se afastou nem me soltou e eu fiz o mesmo, e apesar de esta reconfortada em seu toque as lagrimas continuaram a sair pela segunda vez a sua frente, só que dessa vez não é uma coisa só minha.

–Você disse que não existiam genes assassinos. –Sussurrei mesmo sendo uma coisa idiota, não sabia o que disser.

–Você não é uma assassina. –Ele me disse nos separando e olhando para meu rosto que estava molhado.

–Eu matei meu filho. –Disse com uma culpa que nunca senti antes me invadindo, é a verdade eu matei meu próprio filho, matei um ser inocente que se gerava dentro de mim, que ano tinha culpa de ser quem sou. O matei e nunca vou ter a chance de segura-lo em meus braços, de olha seu rostinho de chamar de meu.

–Você não teve culpa. –Ele me disse calmamente como se tivesse tentando me fazer acredita, de fato estava, minhas mãos tremiam e provavelmente estou fazendo muito mais do que chora.

–Claro que tenho! –Gritei e tive a impressão que já estava gritando antes. –Eu matei ele! A culpa é minha! Eu sou um monstro!

–Não, não é! –Grissom também gritou sua voz estava diferente como se tivesse segurando uma dor, como eu.

E com ambas as dores de ter perdido o que restava de nos ficamos perto um do outro sem disser mais nada, não é preciso, e a única coisa que queríamos neste momento e ficarmos juntos sem pensar no depois, ficarmos e tentar aceita o inaceitável.

Os dias se arrastaram, eu continuei em Las Vegas ajudando Nick e os outros, já havia passado, mas do que duas semanas só que eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar. Aqui apesar das lembranças serem muito, mas claras tenho minha família, lá eu tenho a mim mesma.

–Pode fica quando quiser Sara. Sabe que eu adoro ter você aqui. –Nick me disse quando falei que não queria volta. Fiquei quase feliz com sua resposta, mas não totalmente. Já fez tempo que não consigo sorri, dês que Brass disse o que eu fiz. Também não falei mais com Grissom dês que compartilhamos nossos sentimentos no hospital.

Ninguém comentava nada, pelo menos não na minha frente, o máximo que perguntavam era se eu estava bem e eu respondia qualquer coisa, eles entendiam que eu não queria falar nada, que tinha que supera sozinha. Mas não tem como eu superar, o que ocorreu é algo que vou levar a minha vida inteira como o pesadelo que eu criei. Que eu cometi...

Vai fazer um mês que estou de volta e depois de muita insistência e de minha própria vontade decidi que ficaria de vez aqui em Las Vegas e que voltaria como CSI definitiva no laboratório que por sorte me aceitou. Já consegui um apartamento e me mudarei em menos uma semana.

As coisas não mudaram só pioraram. Não queria fica sozinha para não lembrar daquele dia, não queria mais alisa meu ventre vazio e pensar num jeito de acabe de vez com minha vida. E ao mesmo tempo não queria fica perto das pessoas...

Os casos não me abalavam mais, não ate este. Mãe solteira assassinou o filho para pega a herança do ex-marido e fugir para o mundo. Matou o filho de apenas cinco messes. Encarei a sala da necropsia em minha frente, Greg ficou de fazer esta parte, mas ficou preso no engarrafamento e estamos correndo contra o relógio.

Tentei fazer minhas mãos empurrarem a porta e entra para fazer meu trabalho, de repente desejei que alguém estivesse comigo que me desse forças para entra, desejei Grissom a meu lado, mas errei com ele, errei com nos dois e com meu filho.

Empurrei a porta para afasta os pensamentos e percebi que não devia ter feito isso. Mal olhei para o pequeno corpo e minha vontade de sair dali correndo surgiu e eu a acatei, sai daquela sala o mais rápido que pude pelos corredores.

Encostei-me na parede deixando que as lagrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto, não consegui mais continua o caso, não conseguia continua mais nada, ouvi seus passos em minha direção mais não tive coragem de olhá-lo.

–Sara o que houve? –Não o respondi, não consegui. –Por favor, me conte... –Grissom implorou, não nos falamos há muito tempo e ele estava o mesmo.

–Eu errei, eu fiz a escolha errada, me perdoa? –Implorei deixando que meu corpo caísse contra o chão demonstrando toda minha fraqueza, então ele se abaixou e me abraçou aumentando ainda mais minha dor e culpa.

–Vai fica tudo bem, eu vou fica com você.

–Não, não vai. –Como alguém pode fica comigo depois de todas as escolhas erradas que eu fiz? Mas não posso negar que sinto sua falta, e que ainda sim o amo, e muito e desta vez sinto que é um verdadeiro amor, mas não posso achar que vou acerta, eu nunca acerto.

–Eu te amo.

–Eu errei, eu erro e sempre vou erra. Como estou errado agora. –Expliquei.

–Errando agora?

–Estou querendo você mais perto, eu te amo e te ama só me destrói, me mata aos poucos, mata quem eu amo e quem eu não pode ter a chance de amar.

–Eu te eu imploro, me perdoe.

–Como posso te perdoa se eu que peço perdão? E perdão não existe para o que eu fiz. Não existe perdão para as escolhas erradas, para as minhas escolhas. –Declarei me levantando e antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer o ouvir:

–Para as nossas escolhas.

_"__A vida não é um mar de rosas ate para quem tem noção disto. Mesmo que a gente racionalize cada ato para impedir que certas coisas aconteçam falhamos, pois elas acontecem. Mesmo aqueles que deixam que a vida os leves sofrem com a caixinha de supressas que é colocada em seu caminho.. _

_Não importa o quanto à gente tente ou que tentamos não tentar, certas coisas acontecem e só nos cabe escolher o caminho que queremos seguir diante delas. É uma questão de sim ou não, e não há uma escolha que nos machuque menos, ambas tem a mesma dor seja ela de tristeza ou alegria. Mas não podemos fugir, temos que escolher, porque é disto que a vida é feita... De escolhas._

_Letícia Paixão. _


End file.
